kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Sairofe/Plot
History Since he was little, Ran missed his parents' presence, and instead it was his older brother Lutz who was the caretaker, playing with him and teaching him. This way the brothers became very attached to each other, until they were forcibly separated by their father, Tan Sairofe, who wanted Lutz to study in Eloth's University of Magic. During the rare occasions when he was with his youngest son, Tan never failed to miss an opportunity to point out how much Ran was lacking his brother's talent and intelligence, and was instead wasting his time and his triple-water attributes on petty things, like the fighting tournament the little Ran wanted to join. His mother took his side, reminding her husband that despite the fact that Ran was 18 years old, he was still stuck in his quarter development, at the physical and mental age of a nine-year-old child. After his enrollment at the Mistyshore University of Magic, his mother had a serious talk with him about not becoming too involved with Rana, and to instead look for someone more suitable for his longer lifespan. During the Cataclysm, he was attacked and almost killed by his mother, who became so insane due to emotional resonance with the Yaksha that she was unable to recognize friends from foes. Ran was able to recall that his mother killed his father, who was trying to protect him from her. He also believed that his brother Lutz killed her to save him, but always wondered why his brother had not simply stopped her with magic. However, he had dreams in which he was the one who killed his mother, and a therapist convinced him that the dreams were a way to stop him from resenting his brother for his actions. This event emotionally scarred Ran, who loved his mother, and could not accept or understand why she would attack him. From that moment on he could not bear to be near halfs anymore. Ran's aunt, Eline Haias, was the last Priest of Resurrection. When both of his parents died in the Cataclysm, he froze their bodies, then pleaded to his aunt to resurrect them, unable to believe that the spell could no longer be used. Season 1 Prologue (P) Ran first appears near the end of the webtoon's Prologue. Rana Reimia attempts to tutor him in mathematics, but Ran complains that he is unable to understand anything. In response, Rana throws the table at him and gives him a bloody nose. Chapter 8: The Wavering King This chapter is the first appearance of Ran Sairofe in the main story. While sleeping on a boat in the sea near Mistyshore, Ran accidentally leaves the protection of the city's barrier, and is attacked by enraged Gandharva suras. Ran breaks the teeth of one of the suras with his foot, then tries to fend them off with a bhavati varuna spell. Unfortunately, he was too reckless, casting the magic without calculations and being still sleepy and unfocused, so the fight results in his barely making it back to the checkpoint, seriously wounded and bloody. Once he bursts through the door, he annoys Asha, who was accompanied by Leez and Yuta, by angrily pushing them away from the checkpoint desk to check in himself, and then running away without even saying "Sorry" in order to look for a healer magician. After being treated, he receives the results for his (repeated) exams, and is shocked to discover that his grade in Topology is again an F, resulting in him being forced to enroll again. But Asha, knowing that his BB rank was exactly due to him not being a fully graduated magician, offers him a deal: help her with an alternative quest in order to gain an official magician license, in exchange for his company during their travel through the water channel. Seeing Asha's terrifyingly annoyed expression, and pushed by his friend and teacher Rana, Ran reluctantly accepts. Chapter 9: Rival After a conversation with Rana, he becomes aware that his companion—whom he was still mistaking for a man—is the Asha Rahiro that every magician knew of, and the author of the textbook on Topology who Ran himself swore to beat up. On the night before their departure, Ran and Rana talk again, mostly about the past, and how Ran suspects that Rana had secret reasons for being so eager to see him finally graduate. This conversation makes Rana greatly embarrassed, and she abruptly ends it by angrily tossing him the magician robes he needs to wear inside the Channel. The day after, he meets up with Asha, Leez, and Yuta, greatly annoyed by the drapy mage suit he was forced to wear, and asking Leez if she was okay with entering the Channel with a dress that covered so little. After Asha creates a boat, Ran begins to navigate the tunnels using hoti varuna to control the water currents. However, the areas begin to look different from what Ran remembered, so Asha casts hoti surya and draws an incredibly complicated map of the channel. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Ran does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 11: The Power of the Name After a week of traveling, the group has arrived at Area 50 and Ran, due to a series of misunderstandings and squabbles, has built up a very inaccurate picture of Asha's personality. Chapter 12: Lies for You After Leez returns from her short dive in Area 79, Ran explains to her how magic could be cast without using calculations. Asha scoffs at the contest, inciting the two to have a contest over which of the two has a higher magic test score with 10,000 gold on the line. Just as Ran is about to test Leez on basic topology, they are interrupted by the arrival of a boat from the higher numbered areas of the channel. The passengers on the boat explain that the areas past 50 have suddenly become infested with monsters that are immune to magic and that the tunnel no longer follows the signs. The group begins to pace back and forth in a tunnel near area 51, which according to Asha's theory had become connected to all the other areas. After spending a whole day walking, Ran finally gives Leez the loops. When Leez instantly sees the answer, Asha's snide comment triggers another argument between Ran and Asha. Ran decides to teach Leez hoti kubera. After Leez attempts to cast the spell after just hearing the theory, Ran demostrates it by strengthening his arms. The next day area 100 is reached on the first try. As they float through the channel, Ran's hoti varuna suddenly ceases mid-discussion about the clan of Chaos. Yuta jumps off the boat to distract the sura. Seeing Leez use hoti kubera, Ran is reminded of Rao Leez. Although Asha tells Ran to take the boat and leave the water channel while she searches for Leez alone, Ran, dwelling upon Rao's funeral and the weakness of pureblood humans, insists on helping. Transported to the water channel of Carte, and almost instantly separated from Asha by a trap, Ran continues on in search of Leez. To help endure the conditions of the tunnel, Ran strengthens his body with hoti kubera. Soon he encounters another chaos clan sura. After deciding that a hoti indra would not be enough to handle this sura, Ran contemplates using his transcendental, but before he can make up his mind, he is hit in the face with a rock and sees another sura battling the first one. Seeing Leez emerge from a pile of rubble, Ran rushes to help her. The water channel begins to collapse but the second sura grabs him (and Leez since Ran is carrying a sleeping Leez). Realizing that the sura is Yuta, Yuta uses his sword as a pen and explains to Ran his circumstances before flying off just as Asha shows up. Finally they leave the water channel. After the group manages to escape, Ran asks Asha if the Channel collapsed due to the fight between the suras. Asha replies that as the Channel was a god-class Item, built by Brahma, only a power equivalent to Brahma's acting on it could destroy it. She then states that she couldn't guess the true cause for the collapse. Ran further asks why the name of the clan of Chaos cannot be used, to which Asha replies by telling him about the Power of the Name, astikas, nastikas and the primeval gods. She then adds that Visnu was the one responsible for naming each of the astikas and nastikas. As they already had names that were immortal, none of the primeval gods except Kali had the desire to take the names. She took possession of the left over names of the nastikas that were not used because of they had flaws. Ran realizes that Asha was referring to the god who made the Sword of Re and had a bad reputation. He finds the information interesting and asks why they didn't teach it in school. To this, Asha informs him that the knowledge was considered heresy, causing him to complain. The magician then adds that the information was beneficial. He just didn't have to talk about it. Ran once again poses a question. This time, he asks whether or not Yuta will return, to which Asha informs him that Yuta didn't benefit from travelling with them, and it was his decision. But Yuta returns soon after they book a hotel and the group continues its journey to Kalibloom via hoti vayu''s. Leez and Yuta hold on to Asha for the teleport, and Asha calls Ran to come over too. Since Leez and Yuta were already hugging the magician from the sides, he decides to hug her around the neck, but lets go when he sees her angry expression. Still angry, Asha tells him that he could either come with them on his own or return to Mistyshore. She then teleports away with Leez and Yuta. Annoyed, Ran decides to follow the group until he claims the prize for his bet. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost Ran hides between two trees and motions Yuta not to expose that he has caught up. He attempts to seek revenge on Asha for leaving him behind but ends up getting flung into the air by Asha’s ''bhavati vayu. Ran survives the fall even in civilian clothing and reunites with Leez, Yuta, and Asha. Had it been anyone else, he or she would have broken every bone and possibly died. He chides Asha for using a dangerous magic on him whereas his attempted water prank is harmless, and comments that Asha would use marut magic on anyone attempted to greet her via a slap in the back. When Asha refuses to acknowledge that she did anything wrong, Ran says that she is a “dangerous bastard”. As if to change the subject, Asha provokes him that she will be the one with a higher exam score, he retorts that he is the one who will win, and she will be the one to lose 10,000 gold. Asha comments that his arrogance is astounding. The two start arguing; and when Leez tries to mediate, both tell her to shut up. Ran believes they are safe from traps since they are near the checkpoint. But then he finds one and snaps the trap meant to capture halfs. As they move through the forest, the group comes across many half traps. Yuta senses something coming towards him, and Ran suddenly casts hoti indra, effectively destroying an incoming trap. This angers Asha, as Ran had just used a spell that could have killed them all inside the effect of the barrier, without even calculating on top of it. When Ran, Leez, Asha and Yuta have arrived at the checkpoint, Leez wants to get through quickly and eat lunch. While calling Leez, Chickie, Ran questions whether or not she can think about anything else besides food. Later, he once again gets the feeling that something is wrong. When Leez mentions that Yuta is not with them. At first, Ran says that is not it. Then he hears Yuta saying “Watch Out!” even though no one else has heard it. Ran then thinks that maybe he is hearing things. But since he hears it right after Yuta’s disappearance, he believes it might be too much of a coincidence thus concludes it might be one of Yuta’s transcendental skills, which allows him to hear Yuta. Ran does not know who they need to watch out for, but plans on using magic to lure the enemy out. Asha muffles his mouth with her fur coat before he can finish reciting the spell. Ran explains that he felt something wrong and Yuta was gone, but these excuses are not good enough to Asha. She explains that he still should not have recited any magic without calculation and without a target. Before Ran argues back, he and Asha notice Yuta falling into a trap. Ran questions what that is, and is about to go help Yuta before Asha stops him. Chapter 14: Blood/Hide After Yuta disappears, the group continues its journey towards Kalibloom, as they did not know where he disappeared to, and books a hotel when they reach there. During their meal, Asha deduces that, as the particular trap used to capture Yuta was very expensive to activate, the capturer should be very rich. Ran realises that she was talking about Riche Seiran, the richest woman in Willarv. He then proposes to buy Yuta back for a huge amount of money, since they couldn't take him back by force as her house was literally a fortress filled with traps. As planned, the group goes to Riche's house to buy Yuta back. They are invited into the mansion by a huge servant, and while waiting for Riche, look around at the vast array of expensive items. Through the CCTV cameras, Riche is informed of her guests. She is alarmed at the sight of two important people, and hatches a plan to drive them away without handing Yuta over to them. Asha, realizing that their initial plan won't work, requests Ran to return to the hotel with Leez, assuring him that she would return with Yuta, without spending any money on him. Following Asha's words, Leez and Ran leave, and visit the Fighter's Acadamy. Leez is disappointed, but takes notice of a huge door. Ran informs her that it is a gallery of legendary fighters, and the girl immediately dashes off not listening to him anymore when he states that he didn't like looking at the pictures of dead people. Ran follows her inside, and she asks him what the numbers under the portraits meant. He replies that they were the year of birth and the year of death of the fighter. He then leans in to see whose portrait she was looking at and turns serious as he sees that it was Rao Leez's. He asks her how she knew about him, and Leez replies that she read his autobiography when she was little, and always wanted to meet him in person some day. She never realized that he was already dead. Thoughtful, Ran tells her about the fighter Rao Leez, who was very talented, and used transcendentals even though he was a pureblood. He was adored by everyone, but had one fault: since he accomplished everything at a young age, he had nothing more to strive for and did not know the value of his own life. He threw himself in terrible danger and perhaps through sheer luck survived his recklessness. He soon began to be given the most dangerous missions, until he finally accepted a mission on Carte, right before the Cataclysm. Leez concludes that he wasn't able to return due to the Cataclysm, and wonders if he ever cared about his family that he left behind. But Ran then informs her that Rao did not die during the Cataclysm, but was sighted briefly in N5, on the last ship from Carte to Willarv. He wasn't there when the ship arrived in Willarv, but many passengers claimed to have seen him. Unlike his usual self, he was crying, lamenting that he wanted to live and see his family, and wanted to hold his child, even if it was just once. At this, Leez begins to cry, claiming the reason to be because it was a tragic story. Ran tries to cheer her up by telling her that Rao wouldn't want her to cry. When Asha returns with Yuta to the hotel, Ran is suspicious about how she got the Neutral Bow and the Hide of Bondage for free. As they discuss the usefulness of the two items, Ran points out that the HIde cost a fortune to activate, and no one knew how to fire the bow. Hence he concluded that they were useless. He and Asha began to ague when he calls her stupid, and the issue of their bet is raised again. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Ran witnesses Asha practicing silent magic by striking dummies with lightning, and is amazed, as controlling the path of lightening was a rarely-mastered type of silent magic. Asha states that silent-magic was useful inside the Chaos barrier as the barrier could not interfere with it. At this, Ran complains that she should have used it during their journey to Kalibloom, to which she simply replies that she was out of practice. When the two return to the hotel, the group discusses what they should do. It is decided that they would first go to the Magic Guild, where Ran and Asha would compare their exam scores and then head to the Temple of Earth. The Kalibloom Magicians Guild President is honored to compare the scores of both the only A++ magician and the only magician to achieve a perfect score in Mistyshore. But points out that as they took their exams from different places, the scores would be hard to compare. When they check the score sheet, Asha's rapid calculation test score was higher, while Ran's divine affinity score was higher. Currently at a draw, he compares the third part of the exam. But since Ran's real score was suppressed as it had crossed the maximum marks, the scores could not be compared. The deciding factor becomes the 4th exam, where Asha received a 0. The president says he can't compare the last score since Asha was prevented from taking that exam, but Asha concedes anyway, and admits her loss in the bet. Ran suddenly asks an assistant to lend him her glasses. After confirming the score sheet depicting Asha's gender as "female," he pats her, saying that apparently there's a mistake in the data. The assistant corrects him, stating that Asha is indeed female. Ran thinks back to all the times he misbehaved with Asha, thinking that she was a male. Unwilling to admit he was wrong this whole time, he denies Asha's true gender, insulting her further. Later that day, Ran is sitting alone on a bench, distressed about his stupid mistake on Asha's gender. He believes it to be one of the Top Five stupid things he had done in his life. He then contemplates on whether or not he should cancel the bet amount as an apology, or perhaps give her a 100,000 gold. When he hears Asha approaching, he turns around to apologize, but is unable to utter the word when he sees Leez and Yuta. Instead, he points out that everyone made mistakes and tells her that he would cancel their bet. So she should 'be a man' and call it even. But Asha is not amused and asks for his account number. Ran is worried about accepting the money under such conditions, and recalls that Asha wanted to modify two god-class items. He says that instead of the gold, she could give him the items, but Asha refuses before he could finish his statement. Ran then states that he only accepted payments if it was in real gold coins. As it was not possible for Asha to pay him up-front, he would keep the items until she made the payment, and also get them modified in the meantime by his brother. Asha agrees with these terms, but asks him why he made this offer. Still unable to apologize, Ran gets frustrated and heads back to the hotel, stating that he wasn't going to the Temple of Earth with them. While the rest of his group goes to the Tempe of Earth, Ran visits the Kalibloom branch of the Creation brand Artram, to send the items he go from Asha to his brother, Lutz Sairofe. A clerk informs him that Lutz's reply had arrived. It stated that he would attempt to alter the Hide of Bondage, and that Ran could send it to him. However, the Neutral Bow had already been altered by Lorraine at Riche Seiran's request. It was originally designed to be used by only one person, but Lorraine made it so that anybody can use it, although it caused a small decrease in power. Although it is not known for whom the Bow was made for, it fell from the sky in the year N5, destroying the surrounding forest. Ran is surprised by the date, but then asks to send another message to Mistyshore University. That night, Lez, who had returned from the Temple, sees Ran examining the Neutral Bow. She asks what he was doing, to which he replies that he was searching for a name, as god-class items usually had the names of their first owners engraved in them. As he was pondering about the Bow, Yuta picks it up, accidentally activating it. A white bowstring appears between his teeth, causing Ran and Leez to panic. The rush the Rakshasa to the window, where he releases the bowstring. Ran and Leez are relieved, until a huge whirlwind forms around the line and destroys a pillar in its path. A huge crowd forms outside the hotel, and Ran offers to pay for the damages. But his offer is declined and the person he was talking to asks for the sponsor. Asha arrives at this moment, and, after hearing what happened from Leez, pays for the damages. Meanwhile, Ran and Leez start arguing on who will buy the Bow. Ran offers to cancel the bet of 10,000 gold with Asha, and pay her 100,000 gold on top of it. Leez offers to pay 200,000 gold, claiming that she'll raise the money by working. Ran asks whether she ever even had a job, to which she replies that she's held part-time jobs before. But Ran, on the other hand, had never actually worked himself. But even then, he could still pay the money on the spot. At this, Asha proposes a bet: Leez must use an offensive transcendental from the Golden Knight, while Ran must shoot the Neutral Bow. The first to succeed would win the bet. If Ran won, she would sell him the bow for 100,000 gold. And If Leez won, she would get the bow, and Ran would pay Asha 100,000 gold. Ran thinks the terms aren't quite right, but quickly accepts when Asha threatens to dismiss the bet. He thinks that he would win for sure, as he had already seen Yuta shoot the Bow. The two then return to the hotels, leaving Asha and Yuta behind. Chapter 16: Caution Early next morning, Ran waits outside Asha's door, complaining about how long she was sleeping, and that he wanted to shoot the Bow in front of her as fast as possible and be done with the bet. At that moment, he notices Yuta strolling from the direction of Leez's room. The Rakshasa claims that he only went in to close the windows, but Ran points out that climbing into someone's room through the windows was illegal. He then blackmails him to come along with him and show him how he fired the bow. The two go to a top of cliff far from the city and Ran notes that the Bow could be more valuable than the Staff of Agni as silent magic was not required to use it. He tries to use it but fails. He then asks Yuta to fire it again. Tha Rakshasa is initially reluctant, as it might cause more damage, but Ran convinces him to fire at the sky. When Yuta activates the bow, Ran confirms that the name of the real owner only showed up when the bow is activated. And the name was 'Rao Leez'. But this time, the whirlwind formed is smaller, and forms right in front of Yuta and Ran, also destroying part of the mountain on which they were on. Yuta manages to shield Ran from the impact with his wings. Ran asks him if he did something different, to which the Rakshasa replies that he didn't know. At that moment, Ran notices Asha showing up, and she states that this is why magicians are unwilling to sponsor halfs. After listening to this, Ran wonders why she is so grouchy, even though she could fix the damage caused. Also, it was not like Yuta did it on purpose. As Ran watches Asha fix the damage caused the Bow, he is impressed by how many times she could use hoti asvins ''and ''hoti brahma ''in a day without even having the corresponding attributes. When she points out that he can use ''hoti kubera many times as well, Ran states that it was because he had practiced using the spell a lot.He then adds that even if he miscalculated, it wouldn't hurt anyone, to which Yuta nods. Asha points out that the two have become close and she wouldn't have to worry about who would sponsor him as she had no intention to any longer. This annoys Ran and he tells Asha to fix her rigid attitude as he was beginning to feel sorry for Yuta and Leez. When Asha replies that he would miss this attitude when she was gone. Ran, confused, asks her why she was talking as if she was about to die soon, she just smiles. Back at the hotel, Ran tries to cheer Leez up by saying that he will always take her side whenever she and Asha will have an argument, after the said magician had just shouted at the girl for talking to Claude. Chapter 17: Reflection Ran decides to go shopping and buy some clothes in the evening. He tries to get Leez to come with him, but is turned down. So he leaves, telling her that he will buy clothes and a pair of shoes for her too. On his way out, he observes that Asha and Yuta had gone out, leaving Leez behind. Despite what he thought at first, that Leez and Yuta were the close friends, and that Asha was the odd one out, it was, in fact, the opposite. With Leez being the one who was always left out of the loop. Feeling sorry for the girl, he decides to buy her lots of clothes. Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Chapter 19: Rift Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me Chapter 23: The Good/The Line Chapter 24: Taboo Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach Chapter 26: Outsider Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Chapter 30: Falling Petals Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Chapter 32: Loser Chapter 34: What Remains Season 3 Chapter 35: Return Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again Chapter 37: Threat Chapter 38: Devastation Chapter 39: The Value of a Life Chapter 40: Twisted Bird References Category:Plot